Eros
= Geography Peoples Geography The Fertile Crest The Sea of Glass The Sea of Glass, or Muhit Zujaj in Erosi, is an expansive dessert that takes up the majority of northwestern Eros. Named for the shards of glass formed by the incredibly high heat during some summers in the center of the desert, The Sea of Glass is completely inhospitable to life. Al-Yahkdae The Black Valley The Inner Sea Gharb'amtar The Sea of Trees Called 'Muhit Shajara' in Erosian, The sea of trees takes up the majority of Eros' eastern coast. Fueled by the monsoon rainfall which is caught by the tall mountains of Al-Yahkdae, The Sea of Trees is a large-tiered forest of mostly Tower Fern trees. The soilbed is a dark place where light never reaches. Trunk-like roots extend between the ever-moist ground and the second floor above. The soilbed is home to mostly nocturnal animals and monsters like bats, slimes, and a variety of moles. Fifty feet above the is the forest floor, where animals live in a mesh of roots, stumps, and fallen trees. This is where the majority of ground-dwelling species live. Giant insects, snakes, and other fauna coexist here. The two hundred feet above the forest floor is the doldrums, an endless expanse of mists and towering trunks. Few species live in this ethereal layer of the forest, though there have been reports of water elementals and other aquatic aberrations floating, flying, or seemingly swimming between the thick trunks of trees. The top layer of the forest is the canopy where thick fronds and branches provide enough support for life to exist. Birds, bugs, tree-sprouting flowers, and the indigenous peoples of the area make there home here in a network of wooden houses carved into or built outside of the thick trunks of the tower ferns, connected by bridges and vines. Ara Qami Directly translating to 'The Funnel Lands', Al Qami is the downward sloping cradle which holds the City of Ten Thousand Flags and The Rim. The Southern Wilds Peoples The Shieae Hailing from the Western plains of Eros, Shieae, or 'sunbeam', tieflings have short, flat, backward-facing horns and light brown complexions. The Al'amtar The Al'amtar, or '''''rainfall' tieflings hail from the Southeastern Rainforests of Eros. They have long, upward-curving horns and bright red skin like ripe wild berries. The Sakhrada Known in Erosian as the Sakhrada, Coldrock tieflings hail from high in the mountains of Eros. They have pale blue skin and large, branching horns like antlers. Values Erosian Values are centered heavily on trust. Creating trust, providing others with situations to create trust, and upholding trust. Loyalty ''“I and my brothers against my cousins; I and my cousins against the stranger”'' ''“My cadre and I over my guild; my guild and I against Eros, my people together against the world”'' Upholding trust is a central part of the way in which Erosians interact with each other. Deliberate betrayal is seen as the most offensive of sins. Hospitality and Generosity A large part of Erosi culture is the way that strangers are treated. Eros has unusually harsh climates, the western coast is arid, the eastern coast an excessively humid plain constantly battered by a deluge of rainfall. Mountain Erosians are not as hospitable but some do make a living by operating shared hotsprings. Travel "''The Roads are Harsh"'' - Erosi Proverb meaning something along the lines of "Do not turn down a helping hand." Since the olden times, adventurers and traders journeying through Eros have been respected for what they bring to the land. Without the spices and minerals they bring from west to east or the dried fruits and silks they bring from east to west, Eros would be a much less hospitable place. “These roads are the veins of our land, traders and adventurers like blood” Art Art is seen as being valuable for its skill and artists and craftsmen are heralded for their work. Art takes many forms but usually increases in price with difficulty or scale more so than aesthetic. The beauty is in the work. In tropics its about putting work into the presentation, colorful dishes, aesthetic houses Space In the plains Eros, space is seen as a symbol of wealth, success, beauty and power. The most prolific cities are the most open and expansive, plains are wondrous, large temples and estates more frequently have few larger rooms than many smaller ones. In the tropics, space is seen as precious and personal. There is honor in using the most of space. Tall cylindrical tree houses for. Families, a lot of cozy feeling. Caves are sacred sites Community The sense of community in Erosi culture is similar and derived from their sense of trust, loyalty, and belonging. Wildlife Food Because of the polarity in climate in Eros, there are three distinct types of of Erosian cuisine, One from the plains, one from the jungle, and fusion. Plains The plains and deserts of Eros provide with a variety of edible flora in the form of rooty vegetables, dry tree-nuts, and spices including but not limited to: * potatoes * onions * cacti * nuts from the alhind tree, which are long and hairy with a sweet opaque white interior * turmeric * cinnzimar a red powder which brings out the sweetness of other food Jungle Tropical Fruits Exotic meat (tiger's flamingo snakes freshwater fish crocodiles) Lots of leafy greens Savory sauces = Garb = 4 types of garb Mountains (cold) White cloth hoods with eye holes all white attire Mountain people are xenophobic and don't like interacting with others. Not accepted in the celebrations of polarity but they are okay with it, they watch the fireworks from their mountain homes ''' Plains (hot and dry) Long and flowy ''' Tropics (warm and wet) Minimalist not much clothing Umbrella hats = Historical Figures = = Festivals and Holidays